


Nightfuries Aren't Always Dragons {Hiatus}

by Alyx_Aizawa



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Author has no set plan, Author writes as they go, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Actually Good at Feelings?, But like not with deku, Dragon Kirishima Eijirou, Dragons, Gen, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, Kirishima is an overgrown puppy, M/M, Nightfury Kirishima, Protective Kirishima Eijirou, Slow To Update, Updates Sporadically, i guess?, they have a complicated relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyx_Aizawa/pseuds/Alyx_Aizawa
Summary: Basically a crossover between How To Train Your Dragon and BNHA. But with Katsuki as Hiccup and Kirishima as Toothless.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Berk

**Author's Note:**

> There is also a monster hunter reference to a weapon.

'This is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. Its located solidly on the meridian of misery. My village. In a word? Sturdy. It's been here for seven generations but every single building is new. 

We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have.... _dragons_.' Katsuki slams the door shut just as a dragon fires at him.

'Most people would leave. Not us, we're Vikings. We have... stubbornness issues. My name's Katsuki.' Katsuki runs through the chaos, dodging Vikings as he goes. Suddenly a dragon attacks and he gets pulled back.

"What are you doing going to the smithy?! Go be useful and slay a dragon!" A youthful blonde lady yells at him, dropping him onto the ground. He picks himself up and runs towards the smithy just to smite her.

'That's Mitsuki the Youthful, chieftess of the tribe. They say when she was a baby she popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes, I do.' Katsuki monologues.

"What do we have?" Mitsuki asks.

"We've got Gronkles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, and Hawks saw a Monsterous Nightmare." A Viking says as a dragon strikes. Mitsuki brushes a flame off her armor.

"Any Nightfuries?"

"None so far."

"Good."

The Vikings raise the flaming towers as Katsuki gets to the smithy. 

"Oh nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd be slaying dragons." The blacksmith says jokingly.

"Hah the only dragons I'll be slaying is the Nightfury. None of these other dragons are worth my time." He proclaims, battering a sword into submission.

'The decent blacksmith with the giant hands is Maijima. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. I impressed him with my blueprints for a greatsword that transforms into a greataxe and he's been teaching me since. 

My mother hates it, says I should be killing dragons. As if the only dragon I'll be killing is the...'

"NIGHTFURY! GET DOWN!" A blast of plasma strikes a flaming tower causing it to collapse.

"No one has ever killed a Nightfury. That's why I'm gonna be the first." Katsuki bolts out of the smithy with a bola, planning to fly up there and take aim closer to the dragon. That way he can watch it fall to the depths of the woods.

He gets to the cliff and explodes his way into the sky. He swivels around trying to spot it. There! He throws his bola with all his might and a pained cry echoes through the night. 

"YES!" Katsuki exclaims, watching as the fury lands into the woods. Suddenly, gravity takes its toll on him and he plummets to the ground. He braces himself for a rough landing but is tackled out of the sky by someone with a small stature. Groaning he rolls over and comes face to face with Mitsuki the Youthful.

"Of all the idiotic plans of yours, LAUNCHING YOURSELF INTO THE SKY WITH NO WAY DOWN HAS GOT TO BE THE WORST."

"It wasn't that far up, I could have taken it!"

"Taken it my ass, it was a 50-foot drop Katsuki!"

Katsuki grits his teeth. 'Oh and there's one more thing you need to know.'

"Sorry, Mom." He barks out.

Yeah. His mom is the chieftess.


	2. The Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bois meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT TO CREDIT THE PERON WHO MADE THE BASE OF THE NIGHTFURY.
> 
> Its Lord Farquaad from the How To Train Your Dragon Amino.

"I hit it, I swear to God, I hit a Nightfury!" He says, dangling from his mother's grip.  
  
"Shut the fuck up! I'm so tired of you not listening to me! I ask you to slay dragons and you do what? Launch yourself into the sky going after a Nightfury. And no one has ever caught a Nightfury, I doubt you hit it." His mom says, crossing her arms.  
  
"Oh yeah? I'll fucking show you!" He storms off, ignoring the shouts of his name. Old hag. He'll show her. He'll show them all! When he brings back the head of the Nightfury every will be right as rain. Maybe then his mom will pay attention to him.  
  
He stomps into the woods, searching high and low for his Nightfury. Hours pass, his stubborn soul not letting this go until he finds it.  
  
"Where is it?!" He shouts in frustration. He kicks a rock and it goes flying over a broken tree. Broken tree? He goes to investigate, and what he sees lifts his hopes. A trail of destruction leading to a clearing.  
  
There in the center of the clearing is the Nightfury. This close up, he can see the ebony scales glisten in the sunlight. He can also see that the bola is cutting into the skin of the dragon. Something curls in the depth of his gut, something akin to regret and guilt.  
  
"I did this..." He looks over the dragon a second time. This time he takes in the intricacies, like the scar above its right eye and the red spines running down it's back.

  
  
When he's done observing this great beast, he turns back to look at the head of the dragon. Only to find himself locked in a piercing red gaze. The gaze is full of fear and acceptance and in that moment Katsuki knows what he has to do.  
  
He kneels down next to the dragon, taking out his trusty dagger. The dragon growls at him in fear but he quickly shows it he means no harm but cutting a rope.  
  
The loss of one of the ropes makes the dragon relax. He continues cutting the ropes, sawing through them like butter. When he cuts the last one, the dragon pounces.  
  
The smell of fish greets him as he gets thrown to the ground. He opens his eyes to see the piercing gaze directed at him once more, analyzing him.  
  
The dragon must have found what it was looking for as the next second it roars in his face and stampers off.  
  
He sits there, stunned, and only after several minutes does he realize it didn't kill him. Interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Back at the village..._ **

"Either we finish them or they'll finish us. It's the only way we'll be rid of them. If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home! One more search before the ice sets in." Mitsuki demands

"Those ships never come back." A brave Viking comments.

"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now, who's with me?!" Mitsuki bellows. Unsure muttering breaks out among the people.

"All right. Those who stay will look after Katsuki." Suddenly everyone seems a lot more excited to go on this voyage. Everyone knows how much of a pain it is to babysit Katsuki.

"Aye, that's more like it," Mitsuki says with a smirk.

"I'll get my capture weapon ready," Aizawa says with an exhausted drawl.

"Not so fast. I need you to train the new recruits." Mitsuki says, sitting next to Aizawa. 

"What am I gonna do with him, Aizawa?" She sighs and leans back. Aizawa raises an eyebrow for her to continue.

"The kid knows how to kill dragons he just does want to. He's a disgrace," Aizawa eyes narrow at that particular statement. "'Says that keeping them alive will make them a better fight later on. The nerve of the brat! Doesn't he understand lives are at stake!" Mitsuki growls. Aizawa takes a sip of his coffee slowly and when he sets it down he grabs her attention.

"The training academy will help him understand that. He'll see that his actions have consequences. Maybe this will teach him not to hold back." Mitsuki looks deep in thought before she nods slowly.

"It's worth a shot." She responds.

-

When Katsuki gets home, his mom is waiting for him. He tries to sneak past her but the stairs squeak at the last second. Cursing he waits for his impending doom.

"KATSUKI GET OVER HERE!" There it is. He groans and jumps down the steps, landing in a crouch.

"How many times have I told you not to do that!" She wacks him on the back of his head. He just about manages to not eat the dirt.

"Can you just get to the point, old hag?" His mom wacks him again for poor manners and explains that he needs to go to dragon training or some shit. 

"Hah? I already know how to fight dragons you hag!"

"Yeah but you never kill them! Hopefully, this will teach you a thing or two." Knowing this argument is over, he walks up to his bed and plops down.

"Bitch."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"NOTHING HAG."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of dragon training.

His mom wakes him up early in the morning for dragon training before she heads out to sea. He grumbles as he walks towards the arena, groaning when he hears that annoying voice.

"Kacchan wait up!" 'That is Deku, my childhood friend. He's really annoying and gets on my nerves. He decided he wanted to slay dragons when he was little but didn't do shit to prepare himself. It angers me, a lot. That's why I pick fights with him, hoping that he'll understand. Fighting dragons isn't all fun and games. You can get yourself killed if you aren't careful.'

"Fuck off you shitty nerd." He barks and tries to lose him. Unfortunately, Deku is quick on his feet and keeps up with him. 

They get to the arena, an awkward silence between them. They are the last ones there, the other teens waiting for them. 

'There's Shinsou, the insomniac with unruly purple hair and a brainwashing quirk. He wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't smitten with Deku.

Next is Ashido. The girl was born with an acid quirk that affects her appearance. Her bright pink skin and black sclera makes her look like a dragon. She likes to say her ancestors killed so many dragons that they turned into ones themselves. Ha as if.

Last is Sero and Kaminari, the two idiots. They are adopted twins or so they say, the only thing twinly about them is their stupidity. But boy can they make him laugh.

Overall? Not a bad bunch of people. Now back to dragon training. 

Our teacher is Aizawa, a fearless Viking that is known to protect the village with the help of his capture weapon. The piece of glorified scarf is demonic he swears.'

"Today is all about survival. If you get blasted you're out. Oh, and you'll be facing the Gronkle." Aizawa says, pulling the lever to the cage without any warning. The teens scramble to grab weapons but Aizawa quickly corrects them.

"If you have to choose between a weapon or a shield, chose a shield. You can bang your weapon against them to disorient a dragon." Katsuki forgoes the shield and punches the purple dragon in the eye.

"Bakugou! You are exempt from this exercise seeing as I want others to have a chance to learn before you knock this one out. You can give people tips if you feel up to it." Katsuki grumbles and leans against the wall.

He watches as the Gronkle absolutely decimates the other teens. It's pathetic really. He finally steps in when the Gronkle corners Deku, pulling the Gronkle away by its tail. He slams the door shut to the enclosure of the Gronkle and turns around only to be meet with awed looks. 

"Holy shit that was so cool!" Kaminari exclaims in shock. Suddenly he is surrounded by the three dumbasses. He can see Shinsou checking on Deku in the background so his work here is done. 

"Alright, you dumbasses, move it." He punctuates his sentence with an explosion. Fortunately, they must still be somewhat scared of him as they step back, leaving him with just enough room to brush past them. By brush, he means roughly shoves but whatever.

"Oh, and one last thing," Aizawa says. The rest of the teens turn to Aizawa, he just stops. "Dragons will always, always go for the kill.

Katsuki knows this. But... his mind flashes to the Nightfury. Maybe he was wrong?


	5. Chapter 5

'Why didn't you?' Katsuki thinks as he holds the pieces of the bola. A roar interrupts his thought process and he realizes he recognizes it.

Slowly, he makes his way towards the noise. He comes across a cove and decides to go in. That's when he spots it. The Nightfury. 

Its red spines contrast beautifully with its black scales making him think of its powerful muscles and piercing red eyes. He shakes his head and in a spot of dizziness, falls into the valley.

He braces for a rough landing but instead gets tackled out of the sky (again). 'What is with me getting tackled out of the sky?' That's when he realizes. 

'Wait the only one here that could've tackled me is...' He opens his eyes to see the Nightfury standing above him in concern. Once the Nightfury meets his eyes, it brightens up.

He sits up and suddenly the Nightfury whips him with its tail. He gets sent sprawling to the ground and his rage spikes.

"What the fuck was that for, Shitty Scales?" The dragon waves its tail and it's then that he spots the missing tail fin.

"Oh shit." Everyone knows that a downed dragon is a dead dragon and if you take out the wings or tail fins...

He stands there in horror. Now, because of him, this dragon will never fly again. He looks up at the dragon and looks it in the eyes. The dragon glares at him.

He has to fix this.

That night, he spends hours working on a tail design that would help. Except he can't figure out a way for the dragon to use it. Frustrated, he calls it a night and hopes that tomorrow will bring more ideas.

It takes Ashido jumping on a dragon the next day in training for an idea to form. What if he rode the dragon? Suddenly ideas form and he doesn't even wait till the lesson is over. Who cares? He already knows everything he needs to know about fighting dragons. 

He walks out of there like a motherfucker. Distantly, he hears shouts of surprise and Aizawa swearing but all he's thinking about are those designs. Good thing the old hag was out on a dragon killing quest or she'd have his hide.

Katsuki's never really understood the whole "killing" part of fighting dragons. It never made sense to him to kill something so beautiful, so he would always leave them alive. After all, they get stronger the longer they are alive and that gives him a better challenge than straight-up killing them. 

Now though? He grateful he's never killed a dragon. After all, he's gonna ride one soon and a guilty conscience wouldn't be a good thing to have while flying. Well, more than he already has, seeing that he took the Nightfury's tail fin.


End file.
